


First Date

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Date, chacie, pure fluff, stacie is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: Stacie is the most popular girl in school, she could date whoever she wanted but she asks Chloe out





	First Date

“Chloe!” Beca hissed. “Chloe!”

“What?” Chloe looked up from her textbook.

“Stacie Conrad is looking at you!” Beca said.

“No she’s not.” Chloe said. “Don’t assume things, Beca.”

“Just look!” Beca insisted.

Chloe sighed. She glanced around the library and spotted Stacie sitting a few tables down from them. When Stacie noticed her looking she winked. Chloe looked away blushing.

“See?” Beca said.

“Yes I see.” Chloe looked at her textbook.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What are you going to do?” Beca asked.

“Nothing.” Chloe said. Beca gaped at her. “She’s Stacie, just because she’s looking at me doesn’t mean she wants me to do anything.” Chloe shrugged.

Beca stared at her. People said she was dense, but Chloe was being denser than an overbaked piece of banana bread. Beca looked and saw Stacie heading towards them. Her eyes widened and she quickly pretended to do her homework.

“Chloe!” Beca hissed. “Chloe, Stacie’s c-”

“Hey Chloe.” Stacie said. She leaned on the table and flipped her hair.

Chloe’s head snapped up. “Oh, hi Stacie.”

“Are you free Friday?” Stacie asked.

“Um, yeah why?” Chloe asked.

“Do you want to go out?” Stacie asked.

“Like a date?” Chloe asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yes. Like a date.” Stacie laughed.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, yes. I-I would like that.” Chloe smiled.

“Awesome. Can I get your number? I’ll text you.” Stacie said.

“Yeah.” Chloe took Stacie’s phone and put her number in. She gave Stacie her phone back. Stacie fiddled with it and Chloe felt her phone vibrate.

“I just texted you so you have my number. I’ll see you around.” Stacie leaned in and kissed Chloe’s cheek. Chloe turned redder than her hair. Stacie smirked and waved. She turned and walked away, purposely swinging her hips. Chloe watched her go.

“Dude!” Beca said when Stacie left. “Stacie Conrad just asked you out!”

“I know!” Chloe squealed. A few heads turned toward them. “I know!” Chloe repeated quieter.

 

_You look cute today_

This was becoming a regular occurrence. This being Stacie texting Chloe telling her she looked cute. Chloe smiled at her phone. The fact that Stacie was thinking about her – thinking she was cute – made Chloe’s heart flutter.

_You don’t look too bad yourself_

Chloe was really enjoying texting Stacie. Their date was in a couple days and Chloe was worried they would have nothing to talk about. But Chloe learned that she actually has a lot in common with Stacie. They’re both very open people, knew what they want and how to get it, and were always unabashedly themselves. What surprised Chloe most was probably their shared loved of music. She never met anyone who could talk so passionately about music, except herself and maybe Beca. Stacie seemed to ‘get’ her, and Chloe was very much looking forward to their date.

_Thanks ;)_

Chloe considered herself a very savvy texter. She enjoyed the challenge of getting her point across without using her body language or tone of voice. She was very skilled at texting, as had been pointed out to her on multiple occasions. But Stacie could make her insides feel like mush with just a few words, or a winky face emoji, which Stacie seemed to enjoy using. Chloe’s not used to feeling the way she does about Stacie, she’s usually the one flustering others, not the other way around.

_As much as I appreciate you noticing how cute I look you should be focusing on class right now_

Chloe put her phone down, expecting Stacie not respond to her. Instead Stacie responded almost instantly.

_Shouldn’t you?_

Chloe didn’t have an answer to that. She couldn’t tell Stacie to focus on class if she wasn’t. But, Stacie texted her first, it wasn’t Chloe’s fault that Stacie made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was Stacie’s fault. Probably.

_You are very distracting_

It wasn’t a lie. Stacie did distract Chloe, just not on purpose. Chloe was an observant person and lately the only thing she wanted to observe was Stacie. Stacie moved and breathed with such confidence that Chloe believed it had to be fake. But as Chloe spent time observing Stacie she found a realness unable to be faked. The arrogance she possessed Chloe would find absolutely infuriating on anyone else, but with Stacie, Chloe found it endearing. Chloe found herself thinking about Stacie pretty much constantly. She tried to pay attention in her classes but she always ended up thinking about how nice Stacie’s hair looked that day, or how her shorts showed off her long legs. Chloe was only human, it was hard to not think about Stacie.

_So are you_

But, if Stacie thought about Chloe as much as Chloe thought about her, then her daydreams would be perfectly justified. It’s one thing to imagine having Stacie Conrad liking you, it was another to have her actually like you.

_Thanks ;)_

Two can play at this game, Chloe thought. If Stacie wanted to flirt with her over text, then Chloe would flirt back. See how Stacie liked it.

_Its only because you’re prettier than Mr. Anderson_

Chloe smiled. Mr. Anderson was the history teacher. No one knew exactly how old he was, but everyone said he was close to retiring. But he’s been close to retiring for as long as he’s worked there. He was nice, but he tended to drone on about history facts no one cared about. Most kids dozed off in his class, the rest were on their phones. Only a handful of students in the whole school actually listened to him.

_Well you’re more interesting than Mrs. Nelson_

Mrs. Nelson was the English teacher. She had only worked at Barden for a few years, but all the students knew and liked her. She was notorious for showing movies in her class rather than actually teaching.

_What movie are you watching_

_Romeo and Juliet_

Romeo and Juliet was Mrs. Nelson’s favourite play. She showed the movie at least once a month. When the freshman were studying it she would make excuses to pop by their classes and join in their discussions.

The bell rang and Chloe gathered her stuff and headed to her locker. It was lunch and she promised she’d help Beca study for her math test. Beca was hopeless in math, and Chloe was more than happy to help. She met Beca at her locker.

“Ready to go?” Chloe asked.

“Yep, just one sec.” Beca grabbed her textbook and closed her locker. They walked to the library and sat at one of the tables. Beca started doing a couple of questions, occasionally asking Chloe to explain something. Chloe felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checked it and saw a text from Stacie.

_You’re not in the caf :(_

_Nope. Library_

Chloe looked up and noticed Beca’s confused expression and went to help her.

“What’s up?” Chloe asked.

Beca pointed at her page. “Where the hell did that four come from? Why is there a four?” Beca pouted.

Chloe smiled at Beca’s antics. She started explaining the problem to Beca. Beca groaned and thumped her head on her book.

“Chloe I am so done. My mind is done for the day.” Beca said.

“Beca, just skip this question, do the others. You need to pass this test.” Chloe said.

“Fine.” Beca begrudgingly started working again.

Chloe checked her phone for Stacie’s latest text.

_I was hoping to see you_

Chloe grinned widely. She eagerly texted Stacie back.

_You can come see me_

Chloe wanted to see Stacie too. They only have one class together and they don’t sit near each other.

_Nah I’ll just see you later ;)_

Chloe shook her head. She didn’t know when Stacie thought she would see her. They didn’t share a class in the afternoon and Chloe had choir after school.

_When? Tomorrow?_

Chloe knew Stacie would text her tonight. She always did. It was routine at this point.

_Trust me_

“How’s your girlfriend?” Beca’s voice startled Chloe.

“Huh?” Chloe asked

“Your girlfriend. How is she?” Beca asked.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Chloe said. “And she’s fine.” Chloe wanted Stacie to be her girlfriend but she knew to at least wait until their date to ask her that.

“Yeah okay.” Beca smirked. “I think you’re phone says otherwise.”

“We haven’t even been on a date yet Beca. I can’t call her my girlfriend yet.” Chloe said.

“But you want to, right?” Beca said. Chloe loved Beca, she really did, but Beca needed things to be spelled out for her to understand them.

“Yes Becs I do.” Chloe said.

 

“Stacie!” Stacie looked at her best friend Aubrey. “Are you even listening?”

“Yeah, of course. You said…” Stacie trailed off.

“Ugh!” Aubrey threw her hands up in exasperation. “You said you wanted to study, but you keep looking at your damn phone.”

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Stacie tried to look apologetic but it didn’t work.

Aubrey huffed. “I was saying that balancing equations probably won’t be a large part of the test but…”

Stacie tuned Aubrey out again. She was thinking about Chloe. Chloe was cute, Stacie liked her. She was looking forward to their date and hoped Chloe would like it. Stacie was nervous. She wasn’t used to being nervous, usually it was the other person who was nervous for their dates. Stacie really wanted Chloe to like her. Sure, they’ve been texting, but texting is different than face to face talking. Stacie could flirt her way through anything but when it comes to just talking, Stacie is a nerd. She loves science, and space, and classic novels. She’s not very cool when she’s being honest.

The bell rang and Stacie and Aubrey packed their things and headed to their next class. Stacie dropped her books off and told the teacher she was going to the bathroom. She didn’t, instead she went to Chloe’s class. She walked in without knocking, class hadn’t technically started yet. She walked over to Chloe’s desk and saw the students around quiet down, trying to eavesdrop. Chloe looked shocked to see Stacie.

“Stacie! What are you doing?” Chloe asked.

“I said I was going to see you.” Stacie shrugged. “Is that okay?”

Chloe smiled. “Of course that’s okay. But you should go to class.”

“Class hasn’t started.” As Stacie spoke the bell rang.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. Stacie sighed, she leaned in and kissed Chloe’s cheek. Stacie shifted slightly and whispered in Chloe’s ear, “I don’t want to leave, I want to stay here and kiss you.” Chloe gasped. Stacie smiled and pressed another kiss to Chloe’s cheek. “But I’ll wait until after our date. Is that okay?”

Chloe blushed and nodded quickly. Stacie smiled. She stood up and waved. She turned and walked out. She stood outside for a moment with the biggest smile. She shook her head to try to clear it before walking to class.

 

“Do I look okay?” Stacie asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Yes, you look fine.” Aubrey said.

“I don’t want to look fine, I want to be perfect, it has to be perfect.” Stacie began pulling at her shirt and hair. “I don’t want to look stupid.”

“Stacie.” Stacie looked at Aubrey nervously. “When have you ever looked stupid? Never. And everything will be perfect, you look perfect, the date will be perfect. Calm down.”

“Right.” Stacie took a deep breath. “What if she hates it?”

“She won’t.”

“What if she-”

“Stacie.” Aubrey grabbed Stacie’s shoulders. “She’ll love it. You are going to go out and have an amazing time and Chloe will love it and she’ll love you and you’ll probably make out with her all night.”

Stacie smiled. “Thanks Bree.” Stacie looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. “Are you sure I look okay?”

 

“Are you sure I look okay?” Chloe turned and faced Beca.

“You look great Chlo. You’ll knock ‘em dead.” Beca said without looking up from her phone.

“You’re a nerd.” Chloe stuck her tongue out at Beca. “But, seriously, do I look okay? Is my hair stupid? Is my shirt weird? Is my face weird?”

“You look fine Chloe. Stacie will love it.” Beca said.

Chloe bounced on the balls of her feet. “I’m really nervous.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Beca said sarcastically.

“Shut up.” The doorbell rang. “Oh my god it’s her! Do I look okay?”

“Yes!” Beca pushed Chloe out of the room. “Now get the door!”

Chloe rushed to the door and flung it open. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Stacie. Stacie looked amazing. If Chloe wasn’t nervous before she was now.

“Wow, Stacie you look… wow.” Chloe blushed at her inability to form words.

“Same to you.” Stacie wiped her hands on her jeans. “Ready to go?”

“Of course.” Chloe followed Stacie to her car. Stacie opened the door for her. “Chivalry isn’t dead I see?”

“No way.” Stacie smiled.

“So where are we going?” Chloe asked.

“You’ll see.”

Chloe started fiddling with the radio.

“Don’t like the song?” Stacie smirked. Chloe glared at her. “Here, one sec.” Stacie plugged her phone in and started playing music. “Better?”

“Much.” Chloe smiled.

Stacie drove them past the city limits, ignoring Chloe’s quizzical glances as she turned on a dirt road. Stacie pulled over next to a field and looked nervously at Chloe.

“We’re here.” Stacie got out of the car and grabbed a picnic basket from the trunk.

Chloe followed Stacie into the field. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you brought me here to kill me.” She said.

“Who said I didn’t?”

Stacie laid a blanket down by the edge of the field that overlooked the city. She sat down and patted the spot beside her. Chloe sat down and gasped when she saw the view.

“Stace, it’s beautiful.” Stacie nodded in agreement. “How did you know this was here?”

Stacie shrugged. “I come here sometimes. There’s less light pollution so you can see the stars better here.”

“Do you look at the stars often?” Chloe asked.

“I guess, they’re pretty cool.” Stacie cleared her throat. “I didn’t know what kind of sandwich you liked so I made a variety. There’s ham, PB and J, chicken, and there’s a veggie and cheese one if you don’t like meat or whatever. And I brought juice boxes.”

“PB and J is fine.”

Stacie handed her a sandwich and a juice box and grabbed a ham sandwich and a juice box for herself. 

They chatted while they ate, mostly about school and family.

Stacie jumped up suddenly. She held her hand out to Chloe.

“Dance with me.” She said.

Stacie pulled Chloe up and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. They swayed to the music playing softly from Stacie’s car. Chloe laid her head on Stacie’s chest.

“This is really sweet Stace.” Chloe said.

Stacie smiled. “You’re really sweet.”

Chloe looked up at Stacie. Stacie pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes.

“Stacie,” Chloe whispered. Stacie hummed. “Stacie, I want to kiss you, is that okay?”

Stacie opened her eyes. “That’s totally okay.”

Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips to Stacie’s. Her hand curled around Stacie’s neck as the kiss deepened. Stacie was as amazing at kissing as she was at academics and Chloe felt like she could die right there. Stacie’s hands tightened on Chloe’s waist and pulled her closer. Chloe let out a moan before she could stop it. Stacie pulled away. She was breathing heavily.

“I want to keep kissing you,” She kissed Chloe’s jaw, “But, if I do, I’ll want to do more than just kiss you,” She kissed Chloe’s cheek, “And I don’t want to move too fast, because this is special. You’re special. I don’t want to ruin this with sex, or make it seem like a one-night stand. This is more than that to me, and it terrifies me because I’ve never felt like this before.” Stacie buried her face in Chloe’s neck.

“This is more than that for me too.” Chloe kissed Stacie’s temple. “And I’m scared too.”

They swayed with the music for a few minutes. Stacie looked up at the sky for a few moments before pointing at the stars.

“Look, can you see the Big Dipper right there?” Stacie asked. Chloe nodded. “Can you see the bright star in the handle? That’s Mizor. Alcor, its companion, is that faint star beside it. They’re the first double stars ever seen with a telescope. Astronomers first thought they were just two stars, but actually, Mizor is four stars and Alcor is two stars, so they’re actually six stars.” Stacie coughed and looked away.

“That’s really cool Stace. You know a lot about space.” Chloe said.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Stacie blushed. “It’s boring, I’m just… you know, whatever.”

“I don’t think it’s boring.” Chloe said, “I’m actually a little glad that you’re interested in more than just sex and flirting.”

Stacie laughed. “Good.”

They danced for a while before Chloe yawned. Chloe smiled sheepishly at Stacie.

“Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought.” Chloe said.

Stacie kissed Chloe’s forehead. “It’s okay, it’s getting late, I’ll drive you home.”

“Okay.”

They packed up their stuff and put it in the car. Stacie took Chloe’s hand as she drove. Stacie could see Chloe looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled and squeezed Chloe’s hand. Stacie started singing softly. Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of Stacie’s voice.

Stacie pulled up in front of Chloe’s house. She looked over at Chloe and noticed she was asleep. Stacie smiled at how cute she was. She nudged Chloe awake.

“Chloe, we’re at your house, you gotta wake up babe.” Stacie said.

Chloe opened her eyes. “Oh my goodness.” She blushed. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Stacie leaned over and kissed Chloe. “It’s okay. Just, next time I’ll plan something more exciting to keep you awake.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, if that’s alright. I really like you.” Stacie said.

“I really like you too.” Chloe kissed Stacie again. “Bye, I’ll see you later.”

Chloe got out of the car. Stacie got out too and walked over to Chloe’s side of the car. Chloe raised her eyebrows at her.

“What?” Stacie asked. “Am I not allowed to walk you to your door?”

Chloe took Stacie’s hand and they walked to Chloe’s door. Chloe laughed lightly when they stopped in front of her door.

“So… I had a nice time.” Chloe said.

“So did I.” Stacie said. “This was the best walk I’ve ever had.”

Chloe lightly hit Stacie. “This is the part where you kiss me goodbye and I go inside and pretend that I’m not watching you walk back to your car then call my friends and tell them everything.”

“Maybe I want you to kiss me goodbye.” Stacie said.

Chloe smirked. “Well, in that case…” Chloe leaned in until her lips were barely touching Stacie’s. “I might make you work for it.” Chloe whispered. She pulled back and kissed Stacie cheek.

Stacie pushed her against the door and kissed her hard.

“It’s not nice to tease.” Stacie said. Stacie stepped back and opened the door. “Bye Chloe.”

“Bye Stacie.” Chloe smiled. She went inside and leaned against the door after it closed. Chloe looked back and saw Stacie walking to her car. She waited until Stacie drove away to grab her phone and call Beca.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


End file.
